This invention relates to toothbrushes for use in cleaning teeth and gums, and more particularly to a toothbrush in which the bristles are carried by a resilient, readily flexed matrix or bristle holder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 229,823 granted to Holz et al. Jul. 13, 1880 and 864,054 to Abrams Aug. 20, 1907 each relate to toothbrushes having bristles fixed to the interior of a generally U-shaped base connected to the toothbrush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 569,870 granted to Hamilton Oct. 20, 1896 relates to a toothbrush having two brush-backs connected together in inclined relation and to a handle, the member connecting the brush-backs being described as being made of any suitable material "such as spring metal or . . . the same material as the . . . brush-backs . . ."
U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,407, granted to A. A. Deutsch Sep. 10, 1940 relates to a toothbrush having a three part brush head made up of a base plate joining two opposed arms forming a rigid array of brushes which is U-shaped in transverse cross section. In one arrangement, a resilient material is used to connect each of the arms to the bottom plate so that the bristles of the arms can engage the teeth of the user even though they vary in seize.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,412, granted to G. D. Griffin Dec. 10, 1974, relates to a tooth cleaning ball which is intended to effect the cleaning of the teeth while it is being chewed upon. Groups of bristles are mounted about a resilient body disclosed as a hollow ball, a cylinder or a combination thereof. A dentifrice is provided in the hollow device which is intended to be forced out through openings in the wall of the device when it is chewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,967, granted to Nortthemann et al. Jan. 2, 1979, relates to a toothbrush having a bifurcated bristle-carrying head carrying two sets of bristles fixed in side-by-side spaced relation, with the bristle sets each being inclined toward the other. The head is connected to the front end of a handle by which the head is manipulated. Both the bristle-carrying head and the handle are formed of relatively rigid material and, as is conventional, to maintain the required mutual alignment of the opposed sets of bristles for engaging the opposite surfaces of teeth as intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,701, granted to Perches Oct. 18, 1983, relates to a toothbrush having exterior bristles fixed to the head and interior bristles fixed to a movable member [20]. Unless a pusher [26] is interposed between the head and the movable member 20, the free ends of the interior and exterior bristles extend in the same plane. When the pusher [26] is moved into position between the head and the movable member, the interior bristles are shifted distally a distance corresponding to the thickness of the pusher [26] above the plane of the exterior bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,154 granted to Schiffler et al. Oct. 8, 1991 relates to a toothbrush in which the portion of the toothbrush handle that supports the bristle head is joined to the rest of the handle by means of a resilient hinge-like segment to permit flexing when excessive force is applied during use.
The foregoing illustrates many forms of toothbrushes hitherto proposed as well as some arrangements of single and multiple brush-heads which provide for relative movement but none discloses or suggests the toothbrush head of the present invention.